So This Is Love
by Arxaith
Summary: “I’ve always loved you,” Marluxia whispered taking his hand and kissing it. “But, we’re Nobodies,” Zexion said lying on his back, looking up at the stars, “We can’t feel. We’re not suppose to anyway.” warning: contains yaoi and a weird pair up O.o


I know this is one of those WTF couples...but a fan of mine on deviantart requested it and this was the result. I, personally, hate pairing Zexion up with anyone but Demyx...but that's just me.  
I hope to get reviews! Nothing makes a writer happier to hear if people liked their stories.

disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...if I did, many MANY people would be corrupted..lol

* * *

So This Is Love

The courtyard was particularly dark tonight. Clouds were slowly drifting over the heart shaped moon in the sky, causing darkness to fall over the castle quicker than usual. The black roses amongst the plethora of flowers were slowly opening their petals, enjoying the time of day they could be seen in full bloom. A short, slate-haired man made his way through the garden. He smoothed his hair back, only to have it fall back in place, hiding the right side of his face. His ice blue eyes fell upon the brightly colored flowers whose petals were closed for the night. During the day, this garden was absolutely breathtaking. He shook his head. He couldn't let flowers get in the way.

"Zexion? What are you doing out here?"

The slate-haired man turned at the voice to see another man standing up, brushing dirt off the long, black cloak he wore. He had choppy pinkish-brown hair whose bangs hung in his dark blue eyes.

"Looking for you Marluxia," Zexion replied simply, "Superior wants to see you. Something about the up-coming mission at Castle Oblivion."

"Again? What else is there to discuss?" he said running a hand through his choppy hair.

"How should I know?" Zexion turned to leave.

"Wait," Marluxia said. Zexion stopped. "Have you ever seen a moon lily?"

"A what?" Zexion looked back at him.

"I'll take that as a no. Come here." He walked over to a plant that was separate from the others.

Zexion sighed and followed him. He really wanted to get back to the graphic novel he had left in his room. He knelt in the grass next to Marluxia and looked at the single black bloom. "What's so special about this flower?"

"Wait for the clouds to move," the Assassin whispered looking up at the sky.

Zexion sighed again, staring dully at the bloom. The clouds moved and the courtyard was bathed in the moon's pale blue light. The flower started changing. Bright blue stripes cut into the dark petals. The black faded away, replaced with a shimmery silver. The center of the flower turned bright white. "Wow," the Schemer said.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Marluxia asked glancing at Zexion whose ice blue eyes were locked on the flower's equally ice blue stripes.

"Yes," he said, gently touching one of the silvery petals with a gloved finger. A bit of the flower's shimmer rubbed off on his finger.

"This is my favorite flower in this garden," Marluxia said moving closer to the bloom...and closer to Zexion. "It's rare and you can only see its true beauty in the moonlight." He looked at Zexion and smiled. "You know another reason I like this flower?" Zexion looked up. "Its stripes are the same color as your eyes." He touched the other man's cheek lightly. "Such an icy blue."

"Marluxia-" Zexion edged away from him, but it didn't help any. The Assassin put a hand on the back of the other's neck. He pulled Zexion close, smoothing his slate colored hair out of his face. Zexion's ice blue eyes widened as Marluxia pressed his lips against the Schemer's, kissing him. Zexion screamed a protest that was muffled as he gripped Marluxia's shoulders, pushing against him. The Assassin couldn't be moved. He pushed Zexion against the grass, so he was lying on his back, and straddled him. He pulled away from Zexion, looking into his eyes. The Schemer glared at him. "Pretending to have a heart will lead to your downfall."

"You honestly believe that?" Marluxia smirked and bent down. "You didn't feel anything?" he breathed against Zexion's ear.

Zexion shivered. "We're not suppose to feel," he whispered.

"But..."

"But?"

Marluxia sighed and kissed him again, with more passion. "I'll prove to you we can feel." He bit Zexion's lower lip as he unzipped his cloak. Zexion didn't protest. He reached up with trembling hands and unzipped Marluxia's cloak. The Assassin gladly discarded it. He pulled his black leather gloves off and pulled Zexion's off, kissing each pale finger as they were revealed. He kissed the Schemer again, trailing his lips down his flesh, biting and licking at his neck.

Zexion groaned and buckled his hips upward, aching to relieve the pressure that was building in his pants. He felt Marluxia smirk against his skin. "Eager, aren't you?" Zexion's eyes narrowed. He responded by grabbing the bulge in Marluxia's pants. He moaned and grabbed Zexion's wrists, pinning them above his head. "All in good time my little Schemer."

Zexion opened his mouth to protest when he felt something snake around his wrists, digging into his flesh. "What are you-"

"I like bondage," Marluxia said simply, sitting up.

"Ouch!!" Something was cutting into Zexion's wrists. He could feel blood running down his flesh. He looked around and saw it was thorny vines that were pinning his wrists above his head.

Marluxia ran a finger over one of Zexion's wrists, getting his blood on his finger. He licked his finger and said, "Mmmm. Delicious."

Zexion made a face. "Marluxia, that's disgusting."

"Is it?" He kissed Zexion again, pulling his black jeans down. Zexion moaned, struggling with the vines, which cut into his flesh deeper. The Assassin's kisses trailed downward, his lips nipping and biting at his neck, his collarbone; he ran his tongue over the x shaped scar on Zexion's chest, which was right over where his heart should be. Every Nobody has one.

He stopped at the elastic of his boxers, debating whether he should pull them off with his teeth. Remembering Zexion's reaction to the blood, he decided against it, and slid the cloth off the Schemer with his hands. Marluxia wrapped his hand around Zexion's erection, causing the slate haired man to moan loudly. He smirked at this and moved his hand up and down. Zexion thrust into his hand as Marluxia quickened his pace. Zexion cried out and released his seed in Marluxia's hand who brought his fingers to his mouth and licked at the white liquid. He put the fingers on his other hand to Zexion's mouth and commanded, "Suck."

"No," the Schemer said, "I want it rough and dry."

Marluxia smirked. "As you wish." He pulled the rest of his clothes off and tossed them on the ground next to his cloak. Several red flower petals blew up then floated back to the earth. Marluxia snapped his fingers and another vine snaked around Zexion's waist, flipping him over on his stomach. Zexion gasped as the vine cut into him. Marluxia positioned himself above the Schemer and stroked his spine lovingly. "Ready?" Zexion nodded.

Marluxia gripped Zexion's thin hips and pushed himself inside the Schemer who screamed. He bit his lower lip, burying his face in the grass. Marluxia waited for him to adjust then pulled out and thrust back in. Tears were streaming down Zexion's face, but he was enjoying the pain. The Assassin thrust back in, hitting a spot that made Zexion cry out. "Harder!" he demanded, though his voice was muffled against the grass.

Marluxia smirked and happily obliged thrusting against the other with more force. He ran a hand along Zexion's back causing the Schemer to shiver. Beads of sweat began to form on their bodies at their tango of love got faster and harder. Zexion was practically screaming Marluxia's name. Marluxia moaned Zexion's name before thrusting into the boy one last time, releasing his seed in him. He withdrew himself and stretched out in the grass next to Zexion, completely out of breath. "Uh...Marluxia..." Zexion said pulling at the vines.

The Assassin snapped his fingers and the vines released the slate haired man, disappearing under a bush. Zexion rolled to his side, looking at Marluxia, a small smile on his lips. "You see little Zexion," Marluxia said leaning in to kiss him, "We can feel." He kissed him with a passion, pressing his tongue into Zexion's mouth.

Zexion broke the kiss to catch his breath. "I believe you now," he breathed, "You make me feel..."

"What?" Marluxia asked brushing Zexion's blue-grey hair out of his face.

"I don't know...different." He put a hand on Marluxia's cheek, brushing a strand of damp pink hair out of the way. "I feel like I love you."

"I've always loved you," Marluxia whispered taking his hand and kissing it.

"But, we're Nobodies," Zexion said lying on his back, looking up at the stars, "We can't feel. We're not suppose to anyway."

"Zexion, you said you felt something, right?"

"Yes."

"That's love my dear." He pulled the Schemer in for another kiss. Zexion lay on Marluxia's arm, his ice blue eyes closed. "Go to sleep," Marluxia whispered.

"Shit," Zexion said suddenly, sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Marluxia sat up as well.

"Superior wanted to see you remember?"

"Aw fuck." He scrambled up, scooping up his clothes and threw them on. Zexion pulled his boxers and pants back on. Marluxia tossed him his cloak. He kissed him gently and said, "I'll see you later Zex." He opened a portal of darkness and stepped through, disappearing.

Zexion touched his lips and smiled. "Love," he whispered before walking back toward the castle.


End file.
